Goku
- Super Saiyan= }} |caption = Ray William Johnson as Goku |fullname = Son Goku (Earth name) Kakarot (birth name) |nicknames = Goku Monkey Boy Mr. Super Saiyan |firstappearance = September, 10th, 1985 Dragon Ball (Manga) |born = Age 737 (DB Years) |died = October 12th, 761 (DB Years) May 26th, 767 (DB Years) |hair = Black Gold (Super Saiyan) |eyes = Black Blue (Super Saiyan) |image2 = - Super Saiyan= }} |ERBnumber = Goku vs Superman |vs = Superman |releasedate = May 19th, 2014 |votecount = N/A |location = World Martial Arts Tournament Open Sky}} Goku battled Superman in Goku vs Superman. He was played by Ray William Johnson. Information on the Rapper Son Goku is the main protagonist of the very famous manga and anime, Dragon Ball (most famously in the sequel to the show, Dragon Ball Z), which was published in Shonen Jump magazines. Goku is a Saiyan, hailing from the planet Vegeta. His birthname was Kakarot (Kakarotto in Japanese). He was sent to the planet Earth as a kid on a mission to destroy it, but he ended up bumping his head on a rock and got amnesia. He was adopted by an old man named Grandpa Gohan, who had found him before he got amnesia and gave him the name Son Goku, but Goku accidentally killed him when he turned into his giant ape form. He constantly trains to become the greatest warrior in the universe, and has fought many enemies of immense power throughout the show like Vegeta (friend later on), Frieza, Cell, Kid Buu and many more. He also has friends like Piccolo, Krillin, Bulma, Master Roshi, King Kai and many more. His signature attack is the Kamehameha; a powerful wave of ultimate destruction that he learned at the Turtle School, a martial arts school founded by Master Roshi. Goku has the ability to reach heightened states of power. These are his Super Saiyan forms, and there are 4 levels. In his Super Saiyan, and Super Saiyan 2 forms, his hair turns blonde, and his eyes turn a pupil-less aqua green color. In his Super Saiyan 3 form, his hair is still blonde, but it reaches down to his waist. His eyes turn completely green, he regains pupils and loses his eyebrows. His appearance (and power output) drastically change in his Super Saiyan 4 form. His body becomes covered with bright red fur, except for his face, and the palms of his hands. His hair remains black, and it increases in length, but not as long as it does in Super Saiyan 3. His eyes turn gold (with pupils) and they become bloodshot. He married a human named Chi-Chi and had two sons, Gohan (named after his adoptive grandpa) and Goten. Lyrics Verse 1 How many times are they gonna rewrite your story!? Your powers have been boring since the nineteen fucking forties! Krillin Goku! Goku Defeat me with heat beams? You're crazy, 'Cause I'm a Super Saiyan, you're a flying Miss Daisy. You're pretty pasty to be powered by the sun. You can't flow to Son Goku, I kaio-ken get it done. When I see your movies all I do is watch the clock, 'Cause there's nothing fun about a super hero scared of green rocks! Look at those panties (oh!), you got that camel toe, I'll report to Lois Lane, and Superman that ho! Verse 2: Don't lecture me about fights, you caped coward! You got your ass beat by a Bat with no powers! There's only one way that this battle's gonna end. One more Superman who's never gonna walk again! Trivia *He is the third rapper to come from Japan, either born or created there. **Mario and Luigi are the first two. ***Goku, however, is more commonly associated with Japan than Mario and Luigi are. **Sulu was the first character to be Japanese, although he was a cameo and an American-made character. *Although Batman and Robin are the first characters to come from comics, Goku is the first to come from Japanese comics, or manga. In fact, he is the first, and so far only, rapper to come from comics outside of America entirely. **He is the fifth comic book character overall, after Batman, Robin, Rick Grimes, and Superman. **Although Mario and Luigi have appeared in Japanese comics before, they are not comic book characters, and are more associated with their videogames. *He is the sixth rapper from another planet, after Darth Vader, Master Chief, The Doctor, Boba Fett, and alongside Superman. *In an interview Peter and Lloyd did with What's Trending, Peter said he hadn't even heard of Goku until people started requesting him.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MrfkoUpO6qM Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Character main pages Category:Goku vs Superman Category:Ray William Johnson